Not So Simple Things
by pratz
Summary: There's no such thing like simplicity between Yukimura Seiichi and Sanada Genichirou. ::Complete::
1. Chapter 1

**Not So Simple Things**

Author: pratz

Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi, of course

Notes: it'll continue, I promise. You can suggest any other simple things you want me to write about sanayuki or yukisana. I'll only post here, so if anyone wants to put this fic in another archive, please let me know. Have a nice stay.

.-.-.-.

**Chapter 1: Evening Time**

"Are you angry?"

Yukimura was beautiful and sophisticated. The captain's smooth, luscious voice always strangely made him surrender in tranquil obedience without being defeated. No, Sanada could never stay angry at him for a long time. Not at his beautiful and sophisticated captain. "Not at you."

"At Marui, then?"

He growled, low. He hoped the two of them did not make such a scene in the middle of this crowded street. It was enough with his trotting his way and Yukimura's half chasing after him. Damn Marui for arranging this so-called double date. He was so going to run laps tomorrow. "Did you enjoy _that_?"

"Ah, I don't have any complain about it, though."

"Hn."

Was that disappointment tinting his voice? No, he did not have the right to be disappointed. Yukimura had all the right to enjoy their so-called double date. The two girls Marui had arranged to meet them were pretty and, by all standard, charming. He had stayed quiet, more to please his captain than anything, until one of them dropped herself in Yukimura's lap.

Uncomfortable feelings began to gnaw at him as he watched the bold action of the girl. Yukimura had just laughed, a little bit nervous but his voice still held that alluring tone, and tried to move himself off the girl. It was the very faint smell of alcohol on the girls that brought Sanada to realization. Maybe those girls had been drunk before they came to the appointment, he wondered, not interested at all.

But, of course, he would not tell Yukimura about that. What his captain did not know would not hurt him.

Hurt?

Now that was funny. Why should Yukimura?

"You know they're drunk. It's not like we could leave them to sober up just like that."

Oh yes, and Yukimura the ladies' man had had to haul a cab to take them home and even paid for those girls before the two of them leave the lounge. How nice of him.

"I'm sorry."

He turned around at the soft yet still noticeable pull at the end of his shirt.

"I know the lounge isn't your thing, yet Marui and I have made you agree to come. My apologize," Yukimura flashed a smile that did not reach his eyes. "Sorry."

"Do you know that Marui's arranged it all so those girls would meet us?"

Yukimura shook his head.

"Then it's not your fault. I don't need your apology."

"Ah," his captain heaved a short sigh. "It's good, then."

"Hn."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

That tantalizing voice again. Sanada almost wanted to slap his own cheek, hard, to remind himself that Yukimura was talking about their ruined evening indeed.

Yukimura's grasp on his shirt loosened. Instead of letting the small hand go, Sanada quickly took a good hold of it in his own calloused palm. A small gesture of affection, but it spoke louder. No, it was not reddish flush on his cheeks, he assured himself again and again. They were men, and they were in a crowded street nevertheless.

His captain's smile curved into a gentler one, the way he only smiled at him. He was not so sure about that, but he had never seen Yukimura smile that way to other people. Sanada hoped he would not.

"How about we spend another evening together?"

One eyebrow rose quickly, silently asking.

And Yukimura laughed that angelic voice in calm, liquid tone. "Ah, next time, it's just the two of us."

Ah yes, that was perfectly how Sanada preferred his 'date' to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not So Simple Things**

Author: pratz

Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi, of course

Notes: does anyone know a sanayuki doujin titled _Itsumademo__ Arutoumou na-something_ by Satou Mizu/Suisu Kanesiki? Care to share me the ISBN number?

.-.-.-.

**Chapter 2: Fooling Around**

His former teammates had commented how sad, how it was so wrong.

The truth was Yukimura knew nothing to stop it.

Or maybe he did not want to stop it.

A barely strangled gasp escaped Sanada's mouth as his clutches tightened themselves around the already crumpled bed sheet. Yukimura's lower lip dripped a drop of blood onto the former vice-captain's upper back.

Yukimura did not cry out, but his teeth left perfect marks on Sanada's flesh and on his own lower lip.

An affair it might seem to be, or flirting, but he would much prefer it to be called fooling around.

'You don't even know what you've gotten until it's gone.'

Ah, calm, calculative Yanagi. Always so honest in his own way. He only smiled ruefully when those words were said to him.

Still breathless, he rolled himself onto the other side of the bed, laying next to Sanada who was still on his stomach. A hand rose up, fingertips touching his bleeding lip tentatively as if to ask whether he had hurt himself.

'You never kiss him?'

Of course, Kirihara. Sexual desires could be manipulated and body could be corrupted, but a kiss was personal. Thank Freud for all his theory about libidinal urges. That was why he never kissed his former vice-captain. Let him use his body, or let his body take what it wanted from Sanada, but he had never allowed a kiss to come to his door.

He escaped from the hand when said hand was trying to sweep his sweat-plastered hair off his cheek, but he never got the chance to escape from the hurt projected on Sanada's eyes.

Still feeling unfocused and a little dizzy from the pleasure, he helped the other man to dress. As piece by piece of clothes covered Sanada's skin, he wondered if the wall Sanada usually lowered while he was being with him came back stiffly to its place, shielding the man from the world and even from himself.

"I'll see you next week?"

A small nod was the only confirmative answer from the now neatly dressed man. Gone were all hints of emotion and desire. Maybe it was how it felt when a person was claustrophobic, Yukimura thought. He supposed he was lucky to see Sanada outside his well-constructed wall.

So he did not escape and build his own wall when the taller man bent down and kissed his forehead slowly, all in loving and longing way.

'Let him go, Yukimura, or stake your claim on him now.'

Marui could be wrong or right. The redhead did not bother himself to think about it. What mattered was that he finally had the guts to talk to his former captain who was glad to share his thought, yet still pretending to be unaffected by anything.

Yukimura was still naked except for the towel around his waist, yet he had never felt more shut off from the other world than now. He knew all of his friends cared about him—and Sanada, of course. That was why they saw what the two of them were doing was only hurting them both, widening the gap between them even more. Maybe they were not wrong, but they did not know this very thing:

How could he let Sanada go when the man was never really his since the beginning?


	3. Chapter 3

**Not So Simple Things**

Author: pratz

Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi, of course

.-.-.-.

**Chapter 3: Pants Button**

Yukimura blinked at the small thing on his open palm. "What's this?"

Truth to be told, Sanada did not know how to give an answer to that.

"Sanada?"

"...For yesterday."

A wistful smile dawned on his captain's lips, sending shiver through his spine. "Oh."

He had decided long ago that Yukimura could say anything. Yukimura could ask anything from him, and he would do anything his captain requested of him even despite his reluctance. Yukimura could even fool around him if he pleased.

Yukimura could do anything as long as the godly yet deadly manifestation of beauty let him hold his lean body.

He would not forget yesterday when Yukimura had pulled him into a closed staff closet and, locking the small cabin, let Sanada have his way with him. Of course, Yukimura had always known what button to press like always. Sanada had almost forgotten that they were still in the college main building though he had groped the smaller man through his pants.

When Yukimura's wet tongue touched his ear shell, Sanada lost all the restraint he had premised before. Wrenching his former captain's pants open in one harsh, abrupt moment, sending the pants button fly somewhere he took no heed to care, he got on his knees before Yukimura and fed his desire by pleasuring Yukimura.

He would not forget the way Yukimura's fingers curl in his hair, hips visibly jerking forward, the soft hitched breath when the smaller teen blessed his mouth with his very essence.

"Sanada," Yukimura murmured softly, still smiling. "Would you want to do it again?"

"Would you give me what _I_ want?"

For a second, something he could not recognize flickered briefly in Yukimura's eyes, but it faded so quickly as if it had never been there.

Yukimura leaned his slender body aback to his desk. "First thing first, Sanada. A button first."

He nodded numbly, robotically, not noticing that his soul wanted to struggle free and claim what it wanted.

Yukimura's palm beneath his was oddly sweaty, fingers half curling against his palm, covering the small button.

"Thank you."

Sanada always wanted Yukimura's heart—he knew it, but, like what Yukimura had said, first thing first.

Maybe someday he could make Yukimura give him a pants button in return.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not So Simple Things**

Author: pratz

Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi, of course

Notes: yukisana is so much fun!

.-.-.-.

Chapter Four: Face to Face 

When Yukimura let him take his body, he was always submissive though not passive, laying there beneath Sanada, giving Sanada the privilege to see his face.

But when Yukimura took him, Sanada was not allowed to see his former captain's face.

One thing always led to another. Began with only the first knuckle of Yukimura's middle finger, it would work up to three fingers or even more inside him. The said fingers grazed his pleasure point ever so gently, making him tremble in unbridled desires.

His former captain did not say anything when he was at the edge of breaking point, but he noticed it nonetheless. Fingers left him unabashedly, and Yukimura shifted lightly against him. "Turn around," he said, commanding as if they were still in junior high school and were in the tennis club.

Sanada had a feeling that it would always be like that with Yukimura. The smaller man would always be a commanding superior to him—let Akaya laugh about it all he wanted, and strangely somehow he did not want it to change.

Yet, he had always wanted one very thing to change.

"No," he retorted between pants, "I want to face you."

Elegant brows rose in a silent question. "Why?"

_I want to see you. I want to see every sign of pleasure across your face, every reaction I may stir from you, every expression that may come across your face._

_I want to see you let go, to assure myself that it's not just a game for you, to see whether I could change you even just for a little bit._

_I want you to really, really look at me_.

It all came as a simple answer of, "Because."

A hard, sudden thrust jolted him up from the bed. His mouth opened wide in pleasure-bordered pain. Why did Yukimura have to thrust inside him that harsh? Why did he have to respond that way?

"You are," a shift of Yukimura's pelvis and he was left to groan, "really," the smaller man pulled back swiftly only to slam into him even deeper, "an idiot."

He hoped it was truly affection lingered in Yukimura's whispered words.

Sanada had been afraid at first when he had asked Yukimura, worrying that the smaller man would just go away, leaving him to take care of his own need. Yukimura could be down right cruel if he felt the need to be, but Sanada decided to show his cards on the table and betted on what Yukimura would do.

A slender, fine-boned hand brought one of his—which were held above his head previously—down to where he needed attention most.

Warmth, breathy pants on his neck proved that the luck was on his side. "Show me," Yukimura whispered against his sweat-slicked skin, lips adoring one visible vein, "show me how you touch yourself when I didn't see you... Show me how you want me to take care of you..."

Breathlessly, Yukimura's hand on his own stroked, pressed, and gripped his flaccid length together with his own. A few quick, deeper and harder thrust, the enticing touches on his body, and the view of Yukimura's face for the first time were his carriage to heavenly pleasure.

Yukimura was... beautiful.

He was beautiful on the court, steady and strong. He was beautiful when he reached the highest point of pleasure, face contorted in bliss, eyes closed, mouth gaped in wordless cry, and surely Sanada could not think of another person who was more beautiful than Yukimura after he witnessed this.

His chest pillowed Yukimura's messy-haired head when the smaller man collapsed onto him. Yukimura was still straddling him, one of Sanada's legs was still draped on Yukimura's arm, there was sticky messiness between them, and their bodies were still joined, connected, or whatever people could think of to state the said condition.

A kiss.

Sanada blinked disbelievingly as Yukimura's lips left his.

"'M I 'eavy?" Yukimura's slurred, sleep-tingled voice pulled his attention back again to full focus.

"Nn," he wriggled a bit, knowing that he would be extremely sore afterward and could even be walking funnily for some times. "It's comfortable."

Yukimura hummed lowly in his throat. "Is the alarm set?"

"Aa."

"Good night then, Gen."

A pet name.

Already slumbering, Yukimura did not protest when Sanada kissed the crown of his head.

A wish granted, a kiss, and a pet name.

Even with his former captain's antics and temper, even though Yuukimura had never said yet the words he deeply longed to hear, how could he be able to stop loving this precious person?

.-.-.-.


	5. Chapter 5

**Not So Simple Things**

Author: pratz

Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi, of course

.-.-.-.

**Chapter 5: Sound of Silence**

Yukimura raised both eyebrows as Sanada froze immediately before him, his grip slackening and chopsticks falling on the surface of the table. Noticing Yukimura's curious stare, Sanada mumbled small words onto his cell-phone before pocketing said gadget back into his breast pocket.

"Who's that?"

"My mother."

Yukimura leaned back again to chair, watching Sanada fidgeting uneasily in his seat. Sanada was never one to show his anxiety so easily in front of anyone, so he took a great deal of pride for being one Sanada put his trust on. Still, he wanted to know why Sanada's mother called her son in out of blue, interrupting their private lunch.

"I have an omiai arranged for me."

.-.-.-.

"Yukimura."

Shaking his head a little to clear his mind from his latest dream, Yukimura forced a benign smile onto his lips. It tasted bitter. "Yes, Sanada?"

"You sure," Sanada paused, his voice faltering for a bit moment in the line, "you're alright?"

Silence.

Sighing, Yukimura closed his eyes and tilted his head upward. He wondered if his face when he had heard about Sanada's omiai a week ago was as white as the ceiling. How could the bastard ask whether he was alright now that he was the one who was abandoned? "I think you should end the call, Sanada. I'm tired." He was. It was 11pm and this last week had loaded a bunch of stress on him.

He had tried to sound vicious, he had meant it to be a snarl, but to his horror it sounded more to a sob.

Silence again.

_Sanada_ _wouldn't leave. Sanada wouldn't leave me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. Helovesme. Helovesme. Helovesme. Helovesmehelovesme_.

"A-ah." Sanada stuttered then, guilt clearly evident in his voice. "I'm sorry for troubling yo—"

Yukimura slammed the phone onto his nightstand, hard, and Sanada did not call again. _Heh._ _Why bother to call me when he's got a girl on his sleeve now?_

_Stupid._ _Stupid Sanada_.

"What is love, actually?" he garbled loudly, his voice echoing in the empty room, but the sickening silence never answered him in return.

.-.-.-.

Another week passed like fallen leaves in the autumn, and today was the day when Sanada was supposed to meet his parents' chosen girl in omiai. Yukimura drove his former vice captain himself to the appointed place, a rather deluxe café near their office, not knowing why. Sanada was surprised when Yukimura offered him the ride, but he did not turn down the offer.

Sanada still had twenty minutes left before the omiai when they arrived at the parking lot, and just now Yukimura did not have the will to simply kick him out off his car.

Out of his life. Forever.

Resting his forehead upon his arms on the steer wheel, Yukimura could hear the ticking sound of his car clock and the soft breathing coming from Sanada. He was desperate for a smile. Sanada had always supported him in tennis, Sanada was his best friend and Sanada was never his; so he wanted to at the very least put a smile in this point where Sanada would go on with his life.

Yukimura knew Sanada would—and was perfectly able to—carry on even without him in his life.

"I—"

"You've never said no."

He jerked his head up so fast that the world seemed to be spinning for a short time before his eyes. "What?"

"You never tell me to stop. You never ask me to stay. Now you drive me here to meet the girl my parents have chosen and pretend that you're fine with it," Sanada said, grief-stricken and lost, his face contorted into a hurt expression. "I'm tired, Yukimura. I'm tired."

Ten minutes to go.

"Say something. Tell me," Sanada held on to his arm, his grip clutching into Yukimura's flesh, leaving marks he knew would be there afterward, just like the marks Sanada always left in his soul, in his entire being. "Tell me to stay. Please."

Never, ever for all the time he had known Sanada he heard such desperate plea from him. Not even when Yukimura dropped him from their team in senior high just to make Sanada come to his house after school. Not even when Yukimura tied him to bedpost. Not even when Yukimura intentionally flirted with another guy, lots of guys, right in front of him.

Not for all the time he knew he had hurt Sanada as he took him for granted.

"I—"

Five minutes to go.

"Seiichi."

Sanada's hold on his arm loosened as Yukimura placed a hand on top of his.

"It's Seiichi now, Sana—Genichirou."

Sanada looked like he was barely able to keep the tears stay on the brink. No one, _no one_ but him was going to see this beautiful side of Sanada when he was utterly and thoroughly happy.

"Your Seiichi."

"And your Genichirou."

Silence never sounded this good before.


End file.
